Bloom
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: He never in a million years believed that Bloom would ever want him. She was the school's Queen Bee, the A-list cheerleader with the smoking hot bod. She was the epitome of cool and Helia…well he wasn't. But maybe he still stood a chance.


**Bloom**

Helia didn't know how he had gotten there, and he didn't care. The only thing that he cared about right now as Bloom unzipped his jacket with reckless abandon was that all of the clothes that he and she were wearing needed to come off as quickly as possible. Why had he put on so much today, of all days?

There was no time to do anything about it but seize the moment, seize the zipper on the back of Bloom's sundress, seize those gorgeous, suckable breasts that were right here right now in front of him.

He never in a million years believed that Bloom would ever want him like this. She was the school's Queen Bee, the A-list cheerleader with the smoking hot bod and a resiting bitch face. She was the epitome of cool and Helia... well he wasn't. But that wasn't going to stop him from fucking her until they both couldn't walk.

Finally they were ready; her sweaty naked body faced the wall as Helia pounded into her without warning.

"Helia!" Bloom screamed out as she pounded back into him to meet his every move. Helia steadily increased the speed of his thrusts, the red head's coarse outbusts mimicking the young man'd aggressive tempo.

"Oh Helia! Heliaaa!" The young man closed his eyes as he continued to increase his speed.

The screams turned into whispers and the room around the two faded into blackness.

"Helia! Helia! Hey, Helia!" The voice was coming from behind the young man.

Opening his eyes Helia saw his red headed friend Timmy shaking his shoulder. Quickly he glanced around the room to see that he was in his math class, and that he was having a dream.

"You're lucky that Ms. Griselda went down to the office," Timmy whispered.

Everyone was silently sitting there looking at the front board. As Helia looked around the room, he could see the popular girls holding in some laughs. The most noticeable was Stella, one of Bloom's best friends and resident gossip, who was making kissy faces at him while another, quieter girl with soft hazel eyes blushed furiously and refused to make eye contact with him, like she was embarrassed for him. At that moment a dread took over his as he immediately looked over his should toward Bloom.

"Good morning, sexy" she said with an exaggerated wink and smolder. Every one of her friends that were holding their laughter in burst out all at once.

"You were, uh...Moaning her name in your sleep," Timmy told Helia as he continued to glance around the room. "I kept trying to wake you up, but..."

"Alright, class, let's settle down." Ms. Griselda said as she entered the room. She adjusted her glasses and walked back over to her desk. Helia quickly turned to glance back at Bloom in time for her to give him another wink, causing her friends to stifle their giggles.

" _This was going to be a long year,"_ Helia thought as he turned away from the attractive red head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you feeling any better this morning?" Caroletta DuFour asked her son as the two dined on bacon and eggs. Helia had elected to stay home from school on Friday to avoid any further humiliation.

"Yeah, just fine, thanks." Helia answered his mother, but could not hold in his distress any longer. "No everything is not fine, I feel absolutely dreadful."

"Must be a stomach bug," she said as she stood up from the table. Helia swallowed down another piece of bacon as he passively nodded his head.

"O, I almost forgot to tell you!" Caroletta said as she turned kitchen sink to look at her son. "A girl came over yesterday while you were napping and left you some flowers."

"Bloom?" Helia questioned as he shot up out of his seat.

"Yeah, that sounds right! Oh don't look so grim, She was a real looker." the platinum haired woman winked and smiled at her son.

 _I know that mom,_ Helia smiled and thought to himself. _In fact, according to my subconscious, she's also fantastic in bed._

"Thanks, Mom," he opted to say instead.

"Don't thank me; thank her!" Caroletta giggled, "It's nice that you're finally making such good friends here."

Helia and his mother had moved to the Gardenia suburbs last year because her work required it. He was no stranger to moving from place to place, although he was only a senior in high school, Gardenia was the sixth city that he had lived in. Ever since the divorce when he was little his mother had given up her dream of writing novels and instead climbed the corporate ladder to make ends meet, so even though he would rather have had the same friends all his life, he understood why they had to move a lot. He hoped that some day he could care for anything half as much as she cared for him.

"I've got a business meeting to rush to. There's chicken in the fridge. I should be back by dinner time," Caroletta said as she gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

Helia sighed as he finished the rest of his breakfast, "Maybe I should just go back to sleep and forget all about this."

He had almost forgotten about what his mother had told him earlier until he saw it staring at his like a hawk stalking its prey. There on the kitchen counter, was a humongous translucent red vase filled with a dozen long-stem roses. The vase said _Vanessa's_ right on the middle of it. The perfect amount of extravagance to drive home Bloom's point. He scoffed at the flowers and started to look away when something caught his eyes; next to the vase was an envelope. As he approached it, he could make out "Helia" written on the front in gaudy calligraphy. Bloom was wringing out every last drop of his dignity.

"Dearest Helia," it read. Helia could not help but roll his eyes in spite of the flush that he could feel on his cheeks. "I hope you get to feeling better soon. "I'm sure you're very sick, and aren't just trying to avoid seeing me again. After all, you've seen more then enough of me in your dreams." _Who the hell did this girl think she was?_ "Anyways, I wanted to properly wish you well, so come and see me Monday after school in the gym. Oh, and make sure you're alone. Love, Bloom." The last two words were decorated with hearts and kiss marks made with lipstick.

 _Did this girl take me for an idiot?_ Helia thought, obviously she was trying to lure him into further humiliation. Though he had only feigned illness before, he now truly felt sick to his stomach. It was only the beginning of the school year, and from now on he would be known as "moaner" or "perv" or whatever other colorful nickname his genius classmates could conjure up.

He tried to distract himself the rest of the day, but eventually gave into sleep in the late afternoon and didn't wake up until the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think you should do it," Timmy said as the two sat in his room playing Mario Kart that Sunday afternoon.

"Do what?" Helia replied, focusing mostly on the screen trying to not fall of the Rainbow Road racecourse.

"Go see Bloom after school."

Helia's eyes widened as he paused the game.

"Dude! Are you kidding me? After everything that's been going down, you think I should let this go further?"

"Her me out," Timmy said calmly. "What grade are we in?"

"We're seniors," Helia replied, predicting where this was going, "but-"

"We're seniors," Timmy interrupted, "You just got here last year. You don't even know these people, and you won't keep up with any of them for any longer then this school year. I know I've only known you for about a year, but I think we're good friends, right?"

"Right," Helia resigned.

"And as your friend, I am advising you to seize this golden opportunity! Dude, when do guys like us even get so much as a peek at a chance with girls like Bloom? True you could have but you chose to hang out with me and I thank you for sacrificing your social life for me. But those girls don't care that you don't just want to have sex with them, or that you genuinely love how they laugh, or that you blush every time you make eye contact with them. Those girls are cold to guys like us, and we have to hide away and hope we can ignore them. Enough, I say!"

As he spoke Helia pulled out his phone and pulled up some fitting inspirational music, this only fulled the fire in Timmy's voice. "Enough of their petty degradation! Enough of their looking down upon us! Enough of them having the power to make us feel like we are lesser beings! I say it's time we rose up, Helia, and showed them that we aren't afraid. She's expecting you not to show up, She's expecting the opportunity to reinforce her dominance over you. Strike her down, I say! Stand up for yourself, and show her and the rest of her little gang that you! Are! Helia!" Timmy made sounds mimicking a crowd cheering excitedly as the music from Helia's phone came to a climax.

"You done?" Helia asked nonchalantly after a minute or so. Timmy glared at his friend for a moment before nodding his head. "What you said is making more sense to me then I'd like."

Timmy's eyes grew wide as he heard his raven-haired friend. "So- so you'll do it?"

"I'll think about it," Helia replied sternly. Timmy grinned knowing that his friend wouldn't disappoint him, he was right too. Helia didn't care about these people, this was a golden opportunity to make a statement and damn it if he wasn't going to take it.

Of course, as they resumed the game Helia fell right off of Rainbow Road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday was long, even for a Monday. Helia found himself unable to focus on any of his coursework, as every so often the thought of that afternoon to come would sporadically steal his attention. Finally three o'clock rolled around. There must have been a thousand cocoons in his stomach that day, because he could feel the butterflies emerge all at once. He had absolutely no idea what to expect.

Would he be egged? No that would be to cliché. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans for the fifth time as he walked toward the gym. Would she show up to see if Helia actually came, the pathetic boy that he was? No that would be too simple.

"Maybe I should turn around," Helia thought out loud, vocalizing his thoughts. "Yeah, turn around. Why did I even let Timmy talk me into this? I'll yell at him later for this bad idea."

But before Helia realized there right before him was the door to the gym. Lost in his thought he had walked right to the door that would lead to the rest of his senior year. There was no turning around even if he wanted to; he was here and he was going to make this statement.

Walking into the large gym Helia found it empty, he walked over to one of the walls and leaned against it. After some time he pulled his phone from his pocket. Four ten.

"Where is she? Was this the big idea? Have me come and then don't show up? That's low, even for Bloom," Helia muttered to himself. It seemed like he was being stood up. What an awful person.

"Helia!" There she was, the ice queen of the school, bouncing over towards him like she wasn't super late and hadn't kept his dangling.

 _So she did come to laugh at me for waiting for her. Come to tell me what I though I had a chance?_ Helia started to look away, caught up in his anger, but decided to hold eye contact with the red head. He was going to let her come over to him, and then he would tell her off.

"Helia before you say anything, I'm really sorry."

Well, this was new. Despite all the anger in his body, Helia could feel his face being to get hot. _Great why am I blushing? Why did I hand over my intergrity on a silver platter?_

"I didn't write that note," she said, and this surprised Helia. "My stupid friend Stella wrote it. She didn't tell me what she was doing until I had just got home. I had to rush back up here. That really was awful of her, and I'm sorry."

Helia was shocked, but maintained his angery face. Bloom never apologized. To anyone. This was uncharted territory, but just because she was showing a moment of weakness didn't mean that he was going to let her take advantage of his feelings.

"I know that you have no reason to believe me, but I am not like that Helia," Bloom insisted, crossing her arms defensively. "I would not trick a person into coming and not show up."

"Oh yeah" Helia asked still a little fuming. "Then why were you making fun of me in Ms. Griselda's class when I woke up?" It was her turn to blush.

"I thought it was the only way to avoid being humiliated. I thought that if I laughed it off, that-"

"That I would be the pathetic one, not you?" Helia finished off for her. Her features softened as she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Y-yeah I guess that's exactly it," she answered. "I have to protect my reputation. Those girls, they expect a certain level of...I don't know...meanness from me. It's so exhausting half the time. I don't know why I go along with it. I guess I'm just a coward."

"You're..." Helia sighed. "You're not a coward, Bloom."

"I know, I... Wait what?"

"You're not a coward, you're a gorgeous girl with a lovely smile and you hang out with a bunch of jerks, but no you're not a coward."

Here eyes glossed over as she watched Helia slide down the wall beside her. "You don't know what it means to hear that. I have just let the power of being popular go to my head and some of the other girls just influence me so much." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks from her cyan eyes. "Helia, even now you're still so sweet. I don't know how to make it up to you for what Stella did."

"I can tell that you don't like being like this. Why don't you just leave those other girls and be yourself?"

"It's not that easy to do, I'm head cheerleader and my boyfriend...well my ex boyfriend now... is the captain of the football team. I need to be a popular girl. I'm not good at anything else. But I hate punishing people to keep myself up."

"Let me take you out for lunch then," Helia sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Lunch?"

"If you're really sorry, then let me take you out for lunch. Maybe you'll find we have something in common and if you have fun maybe you could be yourself. Even if you hate it, you get a free meal, there really is no downside to this is there?" Bloom wiped a few of her tears away and gave Helia a genuine smile.

"Deal," she said. "Saturday at noon?"

"Saturday at noon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you serious?" Timmy nearly shouted as Helia told him about the meeting at lunch Tuesday. Right then Bloom walked by and gave Helia a smile as she passed by.

Timmy let out a whistle, completely blown away. "Hot damn. From moaner to bone her!"

"Shut up!" Helia laughed. His friend was a wordsmith but a part of him still thought all of this could be some kind of elaborate set-up.

Those words rung in the back of Helia's mind like a mantra for the rest of the week: from moaner to bone her. Every time he passed Bloom in the hallway, all he could think about was their upcoming date. It made him feel like he was soaring on Cloud Nine. Nothing could bring him down.

Finally it was Saturday. After getting over the initial shock of him having plans Caroletta wished her son well and asked him to be home in time to help with dinner. He dressed somewhat nicely in a button down and some nice jeans, hoping to impress Bloom. He even rubbed a spritz of cologne on his wrists and neck before heading out the door.

As he pulled up to Bloom's home in his second-hand Nissan, Helia popped in a final breathmean. He checked his reflection in the rear view mirror at least five times before saying screw it and exiting the car. Bloom lived in a really nice part of town in a huge mansion, so he felt small walking up to her front door.

After a few minuets calming his nerves down he rang the doorbell. Helia's eyes widened at the sight of Bloom as she answered the door. Her shirt was skintight and cut rather low, so he had a fantastic view of her breasts; it was like they were saying hello to him.

"Hello Helia," Bloom practically purred, leaning against the door frame like she was modeling.

"Hi there," Helia replied staring at Bloom's cleavage with a smile on his face. He heard someone clear her throat causing him to look up into the beautiful cyan eyes of the girl that he liked. "Bloom! You look gorgeous!" he tried to cover up the utter embarrassment. "Um, how long was I-"

"No longer then five minutes," she said inconsequentially, even smirking. Helia had blown it, a dark red blush had covered his face and he quickly turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Bloom called out, "You owe me lunch." Helia looked back. "Oh, come on, we can have a little fun," she said with a wink.

"L-let's go," Helia stammered. Bloom chuckled as he led her around the car and opened her door. _This is going to be interesting._

They settled on an Italian restaurant not too far from Bloom's house. It was classy but not too fancy that they were out of place, and it was definitely somewhere Helia could afford as an unemployed high school student. As a bonus, the place was mostly empty except for a few couples scattered about the place. There was lots of room for them to talk without being overheard.

They were placed in a corner booth, very romantic. They sat across from each other, and the hostess gave them each a menu before scurrying off to give them privacy. They were silent as they got their drinks and ordered their meals. In fact, the only communicating they did for a while was Bloom peeking out suggestively from behind her menu and Helia flushing and pretending that he didn't see her.

"You know, I've always thought you were a sweet guy," Bloom said, breaking the silence as the food came out. Helia suddenly felt something creeping up his leg but it pulled back as Bloom gave him a knowing look.

"The Past Primavera?" The waiter asked.

"Right here," Bloom said to him, but she was still smiling devilishly at Helia. He felt what he now knew to be her foot running up his leg again, but this time had no more room to move back.

"And for the gentleman, the Veal Parmesan," the waiter said as Bloom ran her bare foot over the growing bulge in Helia's jeans.

"Thank you very much," Helia said quickly, unable to meet his eyes.

"Anything else I can get for you?" The waiter asked.

"I don't know," Bloom answered, taking on a promiscuous tone. "Is there anything you want right now, Helia?"

"N-no," Helia managed. "Thanks." The waiter bowed his head and walked away. As soon as he wsa out of earshot Helia leand over the table. "Bloom, I-"

"I know," she interrupted. "You're the type of guy who wants to take me out a bunch of times and tell me how great I am and ask me meekly to be your girlfriend since Sky and I broke up this week. And all of this even before you think of fucking me. And that's so fantastic, really it is. But that isn't me right now Helia. You want a relationship because that is who you are, but I just want a good pounding after finding out that my boyfriend had been cheating on me.

"So here are your options: you can either meet me in that single unisex bathroom in about five minutes, or you can walk out of the restaurant and I'll pay the check. No hard feelings. No strings attached. But from what I can feel of that," she pressed down on the bulge in Helia's jeans for emphasis, "I can definitely tell you which one you'd prefer."

Her honesty was jarring and Helia forced himself to swallow the lump that was building in his throat. He watched her pick at her meal for a few moments, before feigning to spill something on her clothes.

"Best go wash that off. Might take a while," with that she winked and walked away to the bathroom.

So there he was, a boy with minimal sexual experience to say the least, faced with the chance of a lifetime. Public sex definitely would not have been the first place he would've chosen for their first time, but the arousal clouding his mind as he thought of a very naked Bloom made him care less and less. The restaurant was almost empty, so interruption would be unlikely. After a few moments of decision Helia made up his mind and followed the red head to the bathroom.

When he opened the door, Bloom was waiting for him, her body relaxed up against the sink counter, her legs already spread wide. She fixed him with a sultry gaze and beckoned him over to her. He made sure to lock the bathroom door before anything got started and clothes went flying.

He practically ripped Bloom's shirt off while she worked on his belt. The two's mouths were glued together and their tongues were exploring without hesitation. Helia fumbled with her lacy black bra as she managed to unfasten his belt. She had already undone his fly and shoved his pants down to his ankles when Helia managed to unhook the bra. Immediately she slid the straps off of her shoulders and fell to her knees, bringing his boxers as she did. Without hesitation, Bloom got to work on Helia's swollen manhood. She went at it with her mouth, giving him no time to even comprehend what was happening. Helia threw his head back in pleasure that he never thought was possible. Her tongue was circling around his erection, licking him as she engulfed his length with her mouth. She hummed around his length, taking him deep into her throat as her fingers massaged his sac, pulling at sensitive skin that resided there. Helia thought he could come from that alone, but she pulled off right as he thought he was going to lose control.

Bloom made quick work of her own jeans, unbuttoning the things and casting them aside into a corner of the room. After finally getting her pants off, Bloom pulled away from Helia.

"If you thought that was good," she said, "just you wait."

Bloom bent herself over the sink, and her hand found his manhood as he stepped up behind her. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and he could see just how wet she was, just how desperate she was for his dick. Helia couldn't help himself. He pushed her hand away and took control, rubbing his erection across her folds, teasing her.

"Wait, we don't have a condom." Helia whined, not sure he could care to stop at this point.

"You're clean right?" she asked, and Helia nodded in reply. "Me too. And I'm on the pill. So just do it already."

Helia didn't have to be told twice, and slowly started to sink into Bloom, holding her legs apart to drive himself in as deep as he could.

"That's it, baby," Bloom moaned, trying to wiggle against him for more friction. "Fuck me. Take control of me. Make this pussy- OH, YES!"

Helia went in as far as he could, until he was fully sheathed, feeling her tight walls clench around him. She felt so perfectly, as if she were trying to squeeze the come out of him.

"Don't fucking stop," she begged, and Helia obliged. He pulled out slowly, and then shoved himself back into her.

"FUCK!" she yelled, before he covered her mouth with his hand. She nearly bit him in her excitement as he thrust in and out of her like a piston. Her body went limp, and just as soon as it had she was flailing, her muscles contracting around his rock-hard cock pulling him even deeper into her.

"Bloom, I'm gonna-"

"Do it! Fucking fill me up!" Helia hadn't ever expected in his wildest dreams to get a chance to come inside of her. He thrust furiously, showing a side of himself that he had never even seen before.

He could feel his orgasm coming and grabbed Bloom's hips as he rammed even harder. His pace became uneven as he felt pleasure begin to overwhelm him. He was going to come any second now, and he wanted Bloom to come with him. He reached down in between her legs and rubbed at the nub above where they were connected. Immediately, her back arched and she let out a shrill cry of pleasure.

"Oh, Helia!" she yelled. Helia no longer cared who heard. He rubbed at her clit until he felt her walls contract against his member, her own body quivering and shaking with tension that was begging to be released.

But before they could both come, Bloom pushed Helia off of her. He was confused for a second, but found himself being pushed back until he was seated on the toilet with Bloom hovering above him. She straddled his legs until she was seated fully on his lap, her pussy rubbing up against his aching erection.

Wrapping an arm around his neck, she grabbed Helia's dick again and placed it right against her womanhood. He was still rock hard, and slowly he pushed it back into her allowing her to feel it enter inch by inch. The moan that she released was so intense that he could not help himself but to kiss her. After releasing the kiss Helia began to slowly pump in and out of Bloom. Her breasts bounced as she rode him, which caused him to increase speed with each thrust.

After releasing the kiss Helia looked into the beautiful cyan eyes before him, a smile on his face before he started to trail kisses down Bloom's neck. Bloom's head leaned back as a moan was slowly released from her lips. The kisses continued until he reached one of Bloom's breasts causing the red head to gasp in pleasure. She keened and arched her back as he sucked on her nipple, tugging and nipping at the sensitive flesh. They didn't care if they were quiet anymore.

"Helia, ke-keep going," Bloom panted. He could tell that she was about to hit her climax and he wsa not far behind.

Helia leaned back to watch the girl of his dreams as she called out his name. He reached down between her legs and rubbed her clit again. This time he could see her face and watched as her mouth fell open in intense pleasure.

"Fuck-Helia!" Bloom cried, and that was it. Helia could feel her walls spasming around him, and the sudden tightness was his breaking point.

"BLOOM!" Helia cried out as he plunged into her one final time before holding her, forcing her against him as come rushed out of him like a geyser. He gave a few little pumps to maximize pleasure before the final stream made its way into Bloom. Helia collapsed, exhausted. Bloom lifted her head and kissed him.

Helia was in a daze as he finally pulled out, but luckily Bloom knew what to do.

"Let me get that for you." she said as she kneeled down and took his limp manhood into her mouth. He was overly sensitive from just coming, but that didn't stop Helia from whining in pleasurable pain. His dick made an obscene popping noise as it left her lips, and a devilish smile appeared on her face as she stood up and wiped away his come from her lips.

The two washed themselves in the sink and dressed giggling the whole time. Exiting the bathroom, they realized that none of the staff in the restaurant looked like they cared about what had just happened in ther. So, the two made their way back to their table and finished their lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how it went down," Helia said with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, right!" Timmy smirked from across the table.

Just then one of Bloom's friends approached the table that the two friends were sitting at. It was the girl from the other day, the one who wouldn't make eye contact with him because she was blushing. The girl was beautiful and had honey colored hair, and she also held a note in her hand.

"Bloom told me to give this to you," she said softly, her voice surprisingly kind for someone that hung out with the ice queen.

Taking the small note from the girl Helia opened it up and read it.

"Dear Helia, I had another reason for going out to lunch with you the other day. This is my best friend Flora. I have done a good job at keeping Stella at bay, but she is slowly sinking her mitts into her. I don't want to have her turn out like me. So I wanted to find a guy that I know would treat her right. I hope that you two are good together. Know that if you ever want to have some fun while you take Flora out on dates before you are ready to fuck her give me a call. Our date was such fun and I would love to do it again."

Helia was floored. He really didn't know how to feel. He felt kind of cheated that he was only being used as a test run for Bloom's friend. But then again, the girl standing in front of him was easily a ten, and far more his style then Bloom would ever be. Perhaps he actually had a shot with this one.

"Hi Flora, have a seat," Helia told her and smiled.

The young woman was a little reluctant at first, but then another pink haired girl sat next to Timmy, wrapping her arm around hi as he gave her a kiss. A small smile appeared on Flora's face as she sat down next to Helia. Bloom watched from the corner of the lunchroom as her friend slowly leaned into Helia's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She knew that she was in good hands.


End file.
